Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata
by celuaso
Summary: Ya han pasado varios meses desde que no la ve. Pero todo eso cambiará cuando llegue a Konoha, después de todo es un día especial para ella. Leanlo! historia completa xd. One-shot


Ya iba ser la hora, se había marchado ya hace 7 meses y no la había visto. No sabe cómo sucedió esto, en qué momento se enamoró, todo fue tan rápido. Pero él llegaría, ese era un día especial para ella. Era su cumpleaños. Ya tenía el regalo y sabía que le encantaría.

-Ya estamos llegando- al escuchar estas palabras su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido.

Todo sucedió tan rápido ya estaba en el hotel de la aldea. Solo era cuestión de horas para ir al lugar donde seria la fiesta y poder verla. Su hermano ya estaba listo y el tambien pero la que faltaba era su hermana. LLegaron y la buscó con la mirada, no la veía.

-Ya baja, no te preocupes.- tan emocionado sé veía?- tranquilo, solo yo puedo ver tu entusiasmo. Pues cambias de actitud cuando estás o hablas con ella… Pero porque no suben y bajan juntos?

-Ino tu...- escuchó como la rubia, mejor amiga de su enamorada para mala suerte, se alejaba.

Todos se saludaban y vio a su amigo corriendo hacia donde estaba el.

-Gaara… te alejaste tanto tiempo qué nunca pude mostrarte el video de Sakura y mío cuando me dijo que sí

\- Felizmente me aleje… no me pegues. Lo tienes ahí- el pelirrojo vio como se le dibuja una sonrisa al rubio.- El que filmo si le dolió el brazo

-Cállate, le pague bien al teme ese.

-Dónde está por cierto?

-Intentando olvidar al amor de tu vida...no pongas esa cara al final ella te eligió. Al hombre que si amaba. Qué hermosa se ve

-Sakura?

-También, me refería a Hinata

Al oír estas palabras su corazón se le aceleró. ¿desde cuando le pasaba esto? imposible olvidar el dia en que comenzó a sentir esto. Todos le aplaudían a Hinata, no es por nada pero esta hermosa llevaba un vestido negro pegado en el busto y caí resaltando sus caderas y cintura y mostrando esas piernas bien formadas. Le incomodo un poco ver qué algunos chicos que no conocía la miraban con ojos de deseo. La sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que fue dedicada para el. De pronto ella ya lo estaba abrazando.

-No llores, Hinata, estuve todo el dia maquillandote.- dijo la rubia que estaba abrazando a Sai, un chico pálido, él sería la imitación de Blancanieves en el sexo opuesto

-No lo necesita, Yo- sé escucho un aww en todo el salón.

-Lo sé Gaara pero es su cumpleaños… mejor los dejo.

-Hola...Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata- su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo normal

-Hola, gracias. Estoy muy feliz- sus labios se encontraron y Gaara la beso. Fue un beso muy apasionado y dulce- te ves hermosa- otro beso más largo

-Quie-quiero hacerte el amo..

-Yo también pero espera. Aunque si quieres saco a todos de la casa o lo hacemos aquí

-Gaara!-

No podía dejar de mirarla, esa chica le había robado el corazón, era increíble como alguien viene y te cambia, te hace sentir la persona más orgullosa y feliz.

-Por lo visto solo quedamos nosotros pero ya tenemos que irnos

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí, espero se hayan divertido

-No tienes nada de qué agradecer, somos tus amigos y estaremos siempre cuando nos necesites.- Dijo Sakura muy emocionada, pues había bailado toda la noche.

Ya todos se había idoa a sus casas ahora estaba con la persona que amaba y sabía que esa noche era larga.

-Tengo algo para ti.

-Pero ya me diste un regalo

-Si, lo sé pero esto es más…

-No quiero nada mas te tengo a ti...Gaara no- Hinata se puso roja al ver lo que Gaara estaba haciendo. Sé ponía de rodillas poco a poco

-Entonces qué haré con este anillo de com…- Sintió como los labios de Hinata se acercaban a los suyos y sé daban un beso-Hinata Hyuga, quieres casarte conmigo. Sé que esto es muy rápido pero quiero estar siempre contigo, vivir a tu lado. Hina…- Hinata colocó su dedo dentro del anillo y se arrodillo y quedo a la altura de Gaara.

-Si… Estoy tan feliz- lo abrazo y se fueron parando poco a poco. Gaara paso su mano alrededor de la cintura de Hinata y subió a su cuello para poder bajarle el cierre del vestido

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi Hinata, mi amor.

Fin


End file.
